hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Togyuu Minagawa
Togyuu Minagawa (皆川 土牛, Minagawa Togyuu) is Suzume Yosano's upperclassman. He initially comes off as a playboy, but quickly shows that is not the case, as he has a genuine crush on Yuyuka Nekota. He is also actually poor. Appearance Togyuu has a slender body and long hair. His hair appears to be ombre in color, likely dyed, though his eye color is unknown. Personality Togyuu does not appear to have any sort of "shy" trait, as shown when he asks Suzume straightforwardly about Yuyuka and confesses that he likes her. He also appears to be cool, acting like a "rich brat" (as said by Yuyuka), but in reality, is from a rather poor family, which causes him to have to work a part-time job as a pizza deliveryman. He is also shown to be very considerate, such as when he comforts Yuyuka after she is rejected by Daiki Mamura. Plot Togyuu is first introduced as another one of the boys who has a crush on Yuyuka. He tries to ask Suzume things about Yuyuka, but Suzume refuses to tell him. He then tries grabbing Suzume's arm and forcing her to tell him some information, but Shishio Satsuki appears and hits him on the head with a book. After that, he talks to Yuyuka himself and finds out that she already has someone she likes, though that does not stop him from being more intrigued with her. He even auditions as Romeo for the school's cultural festival play because Yuyuka was cast as Juliet. At the final rehearsal of their play, however, Yuyuka goes outside instead of practicing in order to confess her feelings to Mamura. When Togyuu finds her, she is in tears. Yuyuka then has an honest talk with Togyuu and explains that she was rejected by her crush. Togyuu comforts her by keeping her company as she cried and says that when somebody sees them, Yuyuka could blame it on him, possibly to avoid others from badgering her. After a while, once the play was finished, Togyuu talks to Yuyuka and tells her it looks like she didn't even cry before the play. Yuyuka says it's because she's good at "it"—acting. This draws Togyuu even more to Yuyuka. At the beauty contest, Yuyuka and Togyuu were picked for the first place. While they stood on stage Togyuu tells Yuyuka that he really likes her honest self and he is "serious" about her. Then he kisses her on the forehead, causing an uproar amongst the audience that was quickly silenced after Yuyuka slaps him. At Christmas, Togyuu meets Yuyuka again while he is working at his part-time job, mistakenly going to Yuyuka's household to delivering pizza. Yuyuka gives him the correct address where Togyuu's supposed to deliver it to, but then she recognizes him, and the two were caught by surprise. After the Christmas event, Togyuu and Yuyuka talk in school. Togyuu reveals that his family is poor and asks Yuyuka not to tell anyone because he doesn't want to be pitied by other students, nor to be looked down upon by them. Some time later, Togyuu meets Yuyuka again in the library. Togyuu goes behind Yuyuka, who was busy choosing books and after pestering her, finally asks, "Why can't you look at me at the eye?" Yuyuka replies it's nothing, trying to stop herself from blushing, as she has begun to like him too. In the sports festival, Togyuu appears and greets Yuyuka and Suzume. He asks which sport they'll be participating in and says that he will watch and to cheer them on. Suzume replies that she'll be partaking in the bread-eating race and Yuyuka will be in the tug-of-war. However, Yuyuka responds coldly and tells him she did not need his support. She goes off to wash her hands along with Suzume leaving Togyuu puzzled. Yuyuka and the gang spot him in the scavenger hunt, slightly surprised that he didn't join the relay instead. As the game went on,Togyuu goes to Yuyuka's direction. He reaches out his hand and tells her to come with him. He explains that he had to bring a girl from the red team. Yuyuka refuses and says that there were plenty of other girls who would want to go. A few overhear and raise their hands but Togyuu turns them down and continues to insist on Yuyuka. After Suzume forces her, Yuyuka gives in and comes along. She loosely held Togyuu's hand as they made their way. When the scavenger hunt concluded they end up losing with the last place. Yuyuka then asks the real reason why Togyuu kept on persisting to take her. He says that he intended to know why Yuyuka was avoiding him, concluding that she either hated him or felt the opposite. He asks her if it was because he was poor or if she doesn't want him and liked someone else. He also admits that Yuyuka's treatment towards him has been making him anxious and miserable. Yuyuka then tightly holds his hand. She says that it doesn't matter that he was poor and that she didn't like someone else. Moreover, that she didn't hate him. When Togyuu hears this he becomes relieved— to the point that he slightly leans on Yuyuka and 'says that he could die out of happiness'. In a bonus part in day.78, Yuyuka and Togyuu seen are together at the time of the sports festival. The two are sharing a bento. Yuyuka tries to confess but it was announced that the tug-of-war was about to begin. This doesn't stop Togyuu from leaning over, whispering the reply to what Yuyuka intended to say. He then kisses her close to the lips, but was slapped once again. Trivia *His two favorite foods are meat and ice cream. *He enjoys playing basketball and is very good at it. *He is afraid of suddenly gaining weight. *According to the author, Mika Yamamori, a friend that he has been seen together with in the past, such as on the cover of day.78, is the younger brother of Samejima. *The animal in Togyuu's name, cow (牛), is the "gyuu" in "Togyuu." Aside from meaning cow, however, 牛 can also mean ox or bull. Gallery Togyuu laughing.png|Togyūuu laughing. Togyuu meeting Suzume.png|Togyuu introducing himself. Togyuu ruffling his hair.png|Togyuu ruffling his hair. Togyuu smiles.png|Togyuu smiling. Togyuu sick.png|A sick Togyuu. Togyuu and Yuyuka.png|Togyuu stops Yuyuka... Togyuu and Yuyuka 2.png|...and asks her to stay longer. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male